¿Cual es tu nombre?
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Jet siempre anda por estos "clubes" o bares consiguiendo diversión por una noche. En uno de estos lugares lo conoce a él, ese chico que dice llamarse Lee y a Jet le parece en seguida que un jovencito como Lee no pertenece a estos lugares oscuros. Jetko.


**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**.**

**Resumen: **Jet siempre anda por estos "clubes" o bares consiguiendo diversión por una noche. En uno de estos lugares lo conoce a él, ese chico que dice llamarse Lee y a Jet le parece en seguida que un jovencito como Lee no pertenece a estos lugares oscuros. Jetko.

**Advertencia: **hay creo que ¿Lime? O algo así, creo que se llaman insinuaciones… y también por el tema que trata esta en M. es un AU, es uno actual pero siguen estando las cuatro naciones y hay alguno maestros de los elementos y no hay guerra.

* * *

Jet siempre andaba por esos lugares, en los clubes nocturnos siempre buscando a alguien con cual "pasar la noche". Sabía que los mejores tenía que pagarlos y varias veces lo hacía.

Así lo conoció a él, era un chico especialmente bello. Tenía piel blanca, ojos dorados y la cicatriz le daba un halo misterioso, Jet estaba seguro que era de la nación del fuego, conocía demasiado bien a los jóvenes de esos lugares.

Se notaba que era nuevo, sus ojos mostraban una inocencia que le hacía preguntarse al moreno que rayos hacía en un lugar como este. Pero cuando lo vio sabía que debía ser suyo, cueste lo que cueste

Era caro, debía aceptarlo. Pero era un joven que podía darse ese lujo, parecía más un niño rico y no alguien que debería estar ahí. Jet sabía que no sobrepasaba los diecisiete.

Cuando le pregunto su nombre él contestó "Lee", Jet le sonrió de vuelta sabiendo que mentía. Todos en este lugar daban nombres falsos, sobre todo los que estaban en la posición de _Lee_.

* * *

-Un joven como tú debería estar estudiando, no en este lugar- murmuraba mientras mordía su cuello y embestía contra él. Era un joven _deliciosamente _estrecho. Lee solo clavaba sus uñas en su hombro y trataba de mantenerse callado y acallar sus gemidos.

-Usted también está aquí- respondía entre jadeos.

-Yo no estoy aquí en la misma posición que tu- contestaba Jet mientras las gotitas de sudor corrían por su frente.

El joven era _jodidamente _perfecto, además de la cicatriz de su rostro no tenía otra cicatriz en todo su cuerpo. Era un joven bien cuidado, _igual que un niño rico_ se repetía el moreno su mente ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Cuando el moreno le preguntaba su nombre real no contestaba, Jet sabía que no lo haría

* * *

Jet y Lee se encuentran varias veces a la semana, prácticamente el moreno lo tiene apartado para él. Le paga un poco más, pero por lo menos lo tiene solo para él. Jet no comparte, sobre todo a alguien que extrañamente siente suyo.

Muchos se sienten atraídos hacia los jóvenes de la nación del fuego, Jet entre ellos siente placentero poder tener bajo _su dominio_ a alguien de esa nación.

* * *

Jet sigue viniendo, Lee igual. El libertador se pregunta para que querrá el dinero el otro, cuando se lo pregunta Lee simplemente envuelve más fuerte su cintura y niega con la cabeza. Jet se pregunta porque el chico simplemente no se lo dice.

* * *

Ese día en particular Lee se ve nervioso, parece querer irse pero prácticamente estaba obligado a permanecer ahí. Jet niega la cabeza al notarlo y simplemente se sienta a su lado preguntándole con la mirada que pasa, el joven desvía sus ojos oro.

Se nota que quiere terminar esto rápido y salir.

-Ve a tu casa- le dice el moreno con su trigo en la boca y dejándole el dinero en la mano, sin que hubieran hecho nada. Los ojos oro lo miran incrédulos.

-Pero…

-No, es obvio que algo te molesta. Ve a tu casa, ya te lo había dicho, un joven como tú debería estar solo estudiando y no en estos lugares- Responde simplemente saliendo y dejando la puerta abierta para que el otro también lo hiciera.

Lee duda por algunos segundos y después sale sonriéndole levemente al pasar a su lado.

-Gracias- murmuro algo tímido antes de desaparecer en las sombras del lugar. Jet se pregunta si es normal sentirse tan bien tan solo por una simple palabra y no haber tenido nada.

* * *

Lee no vuelve en tres días y Jet no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para remplazarlo con otro chico. Lee simplemente es Lee y tiene un sentimientos de posesividad con el joven, ese mismo sentimiento que al besar a otra persona lo hace sentir culpable. Jet atribuye todo esto a que se a encariñado con el chico, cosa rara, porque él no se encariña con sus compañías nocturnas.

* * *

La noche que se vuelven a encontrar es simplemente bastante apasionada, el chico parece más tranquilo, pero en sus ojos oro sigue reflejándose cierta intranquilidad.

Mientras Jet lo tiene debajo de él gimiendo y jadeando, el moreno vuelve a preguntar por su verdadero nombre. Pero Lee solo lo rodeo con sus brazos dándole un beso necesitado.

Al parecer el joven no se lo dirá por ahora.

* * *

-¿Estudias?- le pregunta al fin una noche cuando ambos se quedan acurrucados en la cama. El joven maestro fuego asiente con la cabeza.

-En las mañanas- dice simplemente. Jet lo atrae más hacia él.

-¿Por qué un niño como tu está aquí?- pregunta mientras acaricia su cabello, el joven cierra los ojos al sentirlo.

-Necesito el dinero- murmuro, como que si decirlo le avergonzara.

-¿Para qué?- y el de la cicatriz se queda en silencio haciendo suspirar a su acompañante.

* * *

Los besos y las caricias son cada vez más cariñosas y con sentimiento, pasaron de solo tener sexo a hacer el amor.

Solo se encontraban en ese lugar, Jet se preguntaba varias veces de donde sería el muchacho. Alguien como él no podía pasar desapercibido ¿Cómo es que nadie lo conocía? Si, bueno estaban en el Reino Tierra ¿Qué hacía aquí alguien de la nación del fuego como él?

Jet se preguntó si pedirle una cita sería demasiado, porque jamás había querido tener en el día alguno de sus acompañantes. Pero Lee es diferente, en varios sentidos. Jet no sabe cómo sentirse al notar que realmente se ha enamorado de Lee y que lo único que lo ata a él es el dinero.

* * *

-Mi tío está enfermo, muy grave, mi primo se encarga de pagar la escuela y yo trato de pagar el hospital. A Lu no le gusta la idea de que yo esté aquí, por eso él no sabe de dónde consigo el dinero- murmuro al fin una información el muchacho. Jet lo abrazo con ternura y beso su coronilla.

El moreno había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, para su suerte se había quedado en casa de unos de sus tíos ricos que podía costearle lo que quería. Se preguntaba si le daba dinero suficiente a Lee para pagar el hospital él se iría ¿O se sentiría ofendido de que él le ofreciera eso?

Cuando Jet le murmuro la idea Lee negó con la cabeza, diciéndole de que no lo dejaría porque eso lo pondría en deuda ahora con él y que sería parecido. Aunque el moreno trato de que cambiara de opinión, no pudo sacarle más información.

* * *

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Lee

-¿Y el real?

-Es Lee

* * *

Jet se siente confundido cuando Lee le dice su verdadero nombre antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Zuko Fire.

Eso solo lo tiene más confundido. Los Fire son los más ricos de la nación del fuego y tal vez del todo el mundo ¿Por qué el hijo mayor del jefe de esas empresas no podía costear la escuela y el hospital? ¿Qué rayos hacía Zuko aquí?

-Tú no eres un niño de estos lugares- murmura a nada en particular.

* * *

-Papá dijo que no nos costeara nada y que si mi tío se iba a morir, que se muera, pero debíamos aprender la lección- murmuro con los ojos cristalizados Zuko esa noche acurrucándose entre los brazos del moreno, se sentía de alguna forma protegido –Papá no me quiere y jamás me ha querido, la cicatriz me la hiso él. Me dijo que debía aprender a ir "por mí mismo" y nos mandó aquí. Tío esta delicado de salud, Lu Ten hace lo que puede. Estos lugares son la manera más fácil de hacer dinero, pero al principio tenía miedo de estar aquí… jamás lo había hecho con nadie- susurro lo último.

Zuko le cuenta que siempre había tenido tutores y que fue un gran cambio _ir a la escuela _con la gente normal.

Jet le cuenta que el perdió a sus padres de pequeño y que sabe lo que debió sentirse para Zuko perder su madre.

Ambos se besan antes de levantarse e irse cada uno para su lado.

* * *

La primera vez que Jet presencia una pelea que incluye a Zuko es en frente del club, está discutiendo bastante molesto con alguien que el moreno no puede reconocer.

-¡Hey! ¿Pueden calmarse?- pidió acercándoseles. No entiende porque el desconocido lo mira con un odio profundo, como que si él hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿¡Y cómo puedes hablar tu que ni siquiera sabes que está pasando?! ¡Zuko nos vamos ahora!- el chico se ve furioso, es mayor que Zuko por varios años. Pero aunque es más alto el de la cicatriz no se intimida.

-¡No tengo otra forma de conseguir el dinero Lu Ten!- le grito. Jet ahí entiende que el chico que está en frente suyo es el primo, así que se acerca a Zuko y aprieta un poco su brazos haciendo que los ojos oro lo miren dudosos.

-Vete con él, te dije que este no era tu lugar- murmuro quitando de su chaqueta el dinero de esta noche, pero el otro no quiso recibirlo negando con la cabeza.

-No puedes pagarme por algo que no he hecho- gruño molesto –No necesito lastima- dijo con desdén. Jet levanto una ceja y noto como Lu Ten lo miraba con una cara que decía "es mejor que corras porque te voy a castrar por haberte acostado con mi primito"

-Soy tu amigo y los amigos se ayudan, ve con tu primo Zuko- dice obligándolo a recibir el dinero, luego de varios forcejeos termina aceptándolo.

Cuando Jet los ve irse siente un vacío al sentir que eso se podía significar no volverlo a ver.

* * *

Cuando lo vuelve a encontrar es luego de tres días, es en la plaza que está en frente del club.

Jet lo ve sorprendido, realmente no había creído la posibilidad de volverlo a ver. Ya que hacía algunos días el tío de Zuko ya tenía pagado el tratamiento.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo el de la cicatriz sentándose al lado de él, Jet lo miro sorprendido. Si, puede que había sido él pero lo había hecho de forma anónima. El moreno solo se encoge de hombros.

-Jamás escucho a nadie- dijo divertido. Zuko lo mira como queriendo decir algo más, pero solo se muerde el labio.

-¿Cómo supiste que era él?- pregunto, Jet ríe divertido.

-¿Iroh Fire El hermano mayor de Ozai que es jefe de todas esas empresas? ¡Claro! ¡Pero si nadie lo conoce!- dice moviendo los brazos.

-Tengo que de volverte el dinero- y los ojos oro se notan preocupados, Jet niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia en seguida.

-No

-Pero…

-No- dice cortante. El pelinegro niega con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco escucho a nadie Jet- dijo de manera juguetona.

Ninguno sabe cómo terminan besándose o haciendo el amor en el departamento del moreno.

* * *

Su relación empieza hacerse más normal luego de un tiempo, ambos salen, conociéndose mejor y no tan solo en la noche. Empiezan a hacerse _una pareja normal._

Ninguno de los dos vuelve al club, porque ya no es necesario.

La primera vez que entra al departamento de Zuko, Lu Ten sigue viéndolo molesto, Iroh siempre lo invita a tomar el té y Zuko solo sonríe divertido.

* * *

Luego de varias semanas Jet nota algo distinto en Zuko, como que si algo lo preocupara.

-Han metido a la cárcel a Ozai- dice al fin un día –Quieren que yo me haga cargo de las empresas y mientras estudio que lo haga mi tío- dice preocupado. Jet sonríe y toma su mano sabiendo más o menos lo que significa.

-¿Te iras a la nación del fuego?- pregunta ya resignado, Zuko lo mira.

-¿Y si vienes tú también?- Jet se sorprende ante la proposición –Después de todo, aun te debo dinero- Jet no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa última excusa mientras lo besa.

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

**Está en M porque… me pareció que no era T XD por las dudas, mejor que sobre que falte y además aun no me siento cómoda escribiendo algo más fuerte, así que por ahora solo esto XD**

**Esto es un cliché, no sé de dónde pero lo es! Parecido a la violación pero… no soy capaz de hacerle eso Zuzu, sigo teniendo corazón de pollo cuando se trata de él, pero esto es parecido.**

**Odie poner a Zuko en esta situación, pero era necesario… pobre, pero podemos echarle la culpa Ozai de todos modos XD**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
